The Final, Final Chapter
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Subeta. A Fan ending to the Omen Island plot, summer of 2009


**Omen Islands; The Final, Final Chapter**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Subeta. It is all property of Keith. To non-Subeta users—this will not make any sense to you unless you know the Omen Island plot from that website.

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one

can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother

telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may

be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how

they are otherwise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being

critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate

profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English

language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each

review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the

story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the

writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful.

Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not

helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if

I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update,

that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an

update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come

across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of

certain reviews.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amy felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. Her strength was exhausted and her consciousness faded. Everything was slowly falling away; the pain in her lungs, the feeling of the crushing cold water, even the thoughts of continuing to struggle. Her eyes began to slide shut forever; she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

Something glittering caught her half-opened eyes. Curiosity roused her slightly. Something glittered again and then again in different locations. She opened her eyes and they grew wide with wonder. Although sunlight could not penetrate this far into the darkness they were all glowing. All the trinkets that had been thrown into the ocean days earlier were drifting around her. They sparkled and shone like stars in a night sea, glowing from within. Their beauty held Amy spellbound. She floated through the golden field and her pain dissolved completely. It no longer felt as if she was being crushed by ice cold hands but rather that she was adrift in the warm current of a dream.

The golden light reflected in her eyes and off her skin and hair. Golden flecks lingered in her eyes and the magic shone around her. They imprinted themselves in her mind, bathing her subconscious, imprinting it with their influence. Old fears vanished entirely. New calm surfaced. This strange peace felt as if it was purifying her.

Unable to help herself, Amy idly reached out to touch a Gold Rose Trinket that passed close to her. That was when she felt warm arms of water surround her, holding her closely but not uncomfortably. They pulled her gently backward and down, further into the depths of the starry sea. Sleep then overcame her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Amy awoke when a chill ran its cold fingers across her skin. Her mind still seemed as if it was in a cloud, a dream. She sat up, salt water clinging to her hair and clothes causing goosebumps to rise across her flesh. However, she hardly noticed this because a type of numbness had encased her.

She looked around the small alcove she had awaken in. A dark, still pool of water lay behind her, leading to unknown depths. The ground was a fine sand and the walls were made of a pale brown stone which showed signs of ancient erosion. However, what held her attention was the trinkets embedded in the walls. This time they were the Gold Crescent Moon Relics and Gold Sun Relics. They glittered and glowed, embedded in a regular pattern.

"How are you feeling, child?" a sweet voice asked.

Amy made a confused noise in the back of her throat as she tried to comprehend. She hadn't noticed it initially but cool, strong wet arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Black, dripping hair hung loosely over her own shoulder as she heard someone else breathing immediately behind her.

She turned suddenly, pulling herself out of the gentle but firm grip, rising to her feet as she did so. Amy found herself face to face with Merana, the cursed sea witch. Something inside the back of her subconscious screamed for her to flee but she could no longer hear that voice. Instead, Amy found her breath caught in her throat. There was absolutely no fear, only wonder—for all the stories she had heard she had never imagined the sea witch could be so beautiful.

"Here, child, you're chilled to the bone," said Merana with a kind voice, wrapping a big animal skin blanket around Amy. Amy then realized that she had been shivering.

"Th-thank you," she managed with chattering teeth.

"Come, come," said Merana with a gesture as she slithered farther into the gold-lined cavern. "It won't due to have you standing there soaking wet. Let's get you by the fire." She didn't even look back to see if the young girl was following. She didn't have to. She knew Amy would be compelled to. She couldn't help but follow now.

Amy's feet did indeed begin walking on their own. She pulled the heavy blanket closer as she continued on, slowly glancing around at the mosaic of trinkets. Her eyes followed each pattern and her ears could detect the faintest hum of magic as they illuminated the way. Feeling warmer each moment, Amy looked forward to the back of Merana. She felt a vague tug of fear but now it seemed irrational. All she could think about what how kind, graceful—and of course beautiful—Merana was.

The corridor was short. After several yards it opened into a comfortable, medium-sized chamber. Not only was it lit with more radiating trinkets but also with bronze braziers filled with glowing coals. In the center of the room sat an enormous smoking cauldron sitting over a medium fire. It was easily big enough for Amy to take a bath in. To the right was a padded chair with a large mirror mounted beside it. To the left was a bookshelf that not only contained books but also strange statues, figurines, and tools as well. Next to the bookshelf was a dark wood cabinet. One door was open slightly, allowing Amy to see bottles with different colored liquids inside. Directly behind the cauldron was another corridor with steps leading upward.

"Child, you don't have to stand there—come in," coaxed Merana. Amy hadn't noticed the sea witch turn until she felt her long fingers on her small shoulder. Merana directed her with minimal effort towards the fire and the cauldron and with a slight push urged Amy to sit on the floor near it for warmth.

Amy curled her legs close to her body, pulling everything beneath the blanket which she drew close to her body. The black cauldron loamed over her, obscuring most of her view, so she focused on the dancing embers at its base instead. It wasn't too long before she began to feel toasty and the pink color returned back to her cheeks.

"Here, drink this," Merana said as she slid over, holding a steaming mug. "It's a fruit tea they make on the islands—it'll help."

Amy accepted it without a question. She inhaled the steam which reminded her of apples, mangoes, and pomegranates at the same time. She sipped it carefully and immediately felt the raspiness in her throat and the tightness in her lungs release. She smiled faintly and took another sip.

"Thank you," she murmured to Merana.

"I take care of my own," she replied. The young girl did not notice the strange smile that crossed her face.

Amy took another sip of tea as a stillness settled between them. The fire cracked and embers buzzed into the air. A puff of smoke swirled like mist in front of the young girl, resurfacing a now-clouded memory.

"What happened?" she asked in a small voice.

"What do you remember?" Merana replied with the elegance of a silkworm.

"It...was so cold..." started Amy as she forced herself to recall.

_The sounds of fighting were close by. She could hear the furious roar of the monster and the sounds of metal on hard scales. The boat was rocking violently—so badly that she could barely walk to a safe hiding place. Rain pelted the deck as another tidal wave swept over the railing, knocking her feet out from under her. Salt clouded her eyes as the whole world pitched..._

"No!" gasped Amy, forcing her mind out of the memories which had become more frightening than any waking nightmare.

"Amy," said Merana. Merely saying her name had a profound impact on the girl. The wild, terrified look in her eyes vanished, replaced by a distant, unthinking expression. _"Perfect."_

Merana continued, "The rest of the world threw you away." Amy nodded, completely accepting the words. Merana's tone had made her doubtless. "They took you from the safety of the islands and let you fall into the abyss. But you came here. This is where you were **meant** to be." The image of the golden trinkets adrift in the sea floated before her eyes. She could almost see their star-like sparkle. A serene expression crossed her face—just the expression Merana was looking for. She moved closer and sat beside Amy, leaning nearer to her.

"This is your true place. You were meant to join us," Merana continued. "We will never throw you away."

"We?" asked Amy, after a moment, once she had shaken herself out of the reverie of Merana's speech.

"You do need to meet the others," stated Merana with a pause of thought. "You seem warm enough now and you can't stay in those clothes like a drowned Wyllop. Shikoba!" She called loudly and a few seconds later an island girl about three years old than Amy stepped from the far corridor.

The new girl was slightly pudgy with short black hair that didn't even touch her shoulders. It was held out of her eyes by a headband adorned with small cowrie shells. This allowed Amy to see her tribal face paint which was a pale blue and resembled the waves of the ocean across her cheeks, down her neck and onto her shoulders. She wore a shawl made with animal skin over the traditional island tube top and skirt, which was adorned by a belt with feathers and a pouch tied on the left side. She also had a nose ring made of a bone hook. Her ears were ringed with earrings.

"Shikoba," Merana said, "this is Amy, your newest sister. Please find her some more fitting clothes and a place to sleep. Introduce her to the others while you're at it."

"Of course, Lady Merana," replied the island girl with a small bow. She turned to Amy and smiled a bit shyly. "This way please." She gestured for Amy to follow her up the stairs. Amy did obediently with the blanket still draped over her shoulders but not closed tightly around her chest.

Merana watched them go, showing a king smile to Amy when she glanced back. When their shadows were out of sight Merana's smile turned malevolent. A dark chuckle escaped under her breath.

"At last," she said to herself, turning to her cauldron. "The seventh girl has passed the baptism of gold. Her mind is mine and the coven is complete!" With a sweeping gesture she threw a handful of blue powder into the cauldron. With a quick puff of violet smoke the liquid inside the pot rippled and then revealed a scene—the target of Merana's plot; Shinwa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shikoba showed Amy up the stairs of the corridor which was again lit by trinkets. The overly large blanket trailed behind her, sweeping sand along as it did. Shikoba had a naturally slower pace so it was easy for Amy to keep up with her shorter strides. They walked side by side despite Shikoba leading.

"You're from the mainland, aren't you?" asked Shikoba. "We thought our youngest sister would be from our tribe."

Amy nodded in response to the first question. Then, she tilted her head slightly, "Sister?"

"We're all family here now," replied Shikoba with a friendly smile.

She opened the door to a nicely decorated chamber that smelled like dry herbs and grasses. Shells and trinkets adorned the walls and a thick fur rug covered most of the floor. The chairs were handmade from driftwood and decorated with bones and beads. Feathers were pinned around a mirror and dried flowers were arranged on a table made from a stump. Everything was colored with earth tones and natural colors.

But what Amy noticed most of all were the other girls in the room. There were five of them, all islanders. The oldest was on the tall side and had long, dark brown hair with feathers tied near her temples. She wore many beaded necklaces which hung over a traditional animal skin bra and skirt. She had a woven leather band around her upper left arm but walked barefooted. She also had traditional red face paint on her cheeks. It was ridged, like flames. She had been arranging flowers but she turned and greeted them both with a smile when they entered.

"So, the sea chose one of the mainland?" she asked. "It is a surprise. But nonetheless, welcome. I am Noelani. And I see you already met Shikoba."

"Amy," Amy replied, a bit shyly. She gave Noelani a second look as if trying to remember where she saw her face before. "Have we met before?"

Noelani chuckled slightly, "You probably met my father if you visited our island. Everyone says I look like him."

"Your father?"

"Her father is our chief, Kahaleitzli," answered a different girl. She had been sitting in the chair in front of the mirror having beads strung in her hair. The speaker had long black hair that was half-tied in many tiny braids each with three beads at each end. Her skin was darker than the others in the room although her eyes were a creamy brown. She wore a grass skirt and coconut bra as well as grass armlets and anklets. The grass skirt was tied with a belt that was adorned with wooden beads that remotely resembled old coins. She too had face paint. It was pale blue in color and swirled around her left eye like a summer breeze.

"Kahaleitzli is your dad?" echoed Amy in surprise.

Noelani nodded, "Kilikina is right. I knew you would have met him if you took part in our celebrations. Lady Merana did mention they invited outsiders this year."

"I did meet him on the island," agreed Amy. She could remember the kindness in the eyes of the chief the day she met him on the beach. The sun was shining warmly...

_Coldness suddenly gripped her. It was raining hard; the whole world pitched. The ocean roared with fury and people were screaming and yelling. She could hear the sounds but not the words. A big hand gripped hers and..._

"Amy! Amy!" exclaimed Shikoba, shaking her to pull her out of the memory. "Are you okay? You look like a bad spirit seized you."

"I..." Amy murmured, unable to say more. She was shivering again as fear locked around her heart with icy claws. She couldn't remember any of the details of the obscured memory—she didn't want to. She wanted to hang onto the vision of the starry sea.

"Take deep breaths, Amy," coaxed Shikoba, worry lacing her tone. Amy nodded and complied as the feelings of fear gradually passed.

"We were all the same when we first came," said Noelani. "Don't worry. All the confusion will vanish before too long. You'll love your new home here." She walked over, joining Shikoba and Amy near the entrance of the chamber. She smiled kindly and took Amy's hands, opening them so that they were cupped upward. She put a fresh daisy on her palms. "So, just be calm. Lady Merana will ensure that the nightmare spirits never reach you again."

Amy looked down at the flower, twirling it between her fingers. "It's...my favorite flower," she said as the haze of peace returned to her.

"I'll remember that then," said Noelani. She returned to the table she was at originally and finished placing more daisies in the vase. More daisies lay on the table beside her hands, all slightly wet. "There have been a lot of daisies in the ocean recently."

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't come," added Kilikina, looking at Amy through the reflection in the mirror as she sat still while beads were strung through her hair. "We waited for weeks...I almost gave up hope. But Lady Merana was confident you'd come."

"You knew I was coming?" asked Amy. Shikoba nudged her slightly in the small of her back and Amy took the hint and walked into the chamber. Shikoba escorted her over to an unoccupied chair and helped her to sit down. She was at the table now, not too far from where Noelani stood.

"We knew someone would be coming," corrected the girl who was stringing beads in Kilikina's hair. "Someone comes every year. Last year Shikoba joined us. This year, it was your turn."

The newest speaker was on the short side. She wore a crown and lei of fresh flowers, most of which were daisies. Large wooden hoop earring curled out of each ear and nearly touched her shoulders. She was the only one in the room who didn't have an exposed midriff. Instead, she wore a simple straight sleeveless green dress which clung closer to her because of a thin leather belt. Her arms wear covered by many different types of bracelets and arm bands. Her legs, however, were covered with orange body paint as was her face. After a second glance Amy noticed the paint symbolized magma.

"Someone comes every year?" Amy echoed, sounding slightly bewildered. "I don't understand."

"Añuli, you should explain," suggested Shikoba. "You were always a gifted storyteller."

"I agree," said Kilikina with a nod. "You've studied the runes and writings—all the history of our people." She paused a moment for thought. "And, every time you speak the stories seem to come alive."

"What about Chiamaka?" asked Añuli, gesturing to a girl ho was lounging on a straw mat reading a scroll. "She's forgotten more details than I'll ever remember."

"But you're the one with the gift," countered Kilikina. She stood and turned, allowing her newly braided hair to toss around her neck, admiring it in the mirror with satisfaction.

The girl reading the scroll nodded, showing she was half-heartedly listening to the conversation despite not actively participating in it. Her readings held most of her attention. Chiamaka had medium-length dark brown hair with a slight natural wave to it. A large blue hibiscus was tucked behind her right ear. She wore a choker made of animal fangs and several hemp bracelets and anklets. Her skirt went to her knees and the ends of it were frayed. It was tied into place by a belt that wrapped around her waist several times before securing a pouch made of a turtle's shell. Her top was simple and functional. But what stood out most about her was her full body paint. It was a pale green and covered her arms, legs, neck, belly, and face like ivy, symbolizing the earth. She dismissively waved her hand, showing she had no interest in telling the story.

Añuli gave a twisted smile and a sigh, "Well, I guess it is my duty after all. But first, come here Amy." She took the girl by both hands and led her to the seat in front of the mirror which Kilikina had just vacated. "We simply must do _something_ about your hair. Is this a new fashion from the mainland?" She pulled a matted strand of seaweed out of Amy's brown hair and eyed it with disapproval causing the other girls and Amy to giggle.

Añuli undid Amy's pigtails, letting her hair freely hang around her shoulders as she looked at the reflection, considering all the possibilities. She picked up a brush and began combing with gentleness and an air of professionalism. "Shikoba, see if we still have some of the clothing Eka grew out of. She certainly can't stay in this flimsy shirt for her training."

"Training?" echoed Amy, trying not to turn her head as Añuli worked with her hair.

"Ah, that's right, the story," said Añuli. Although Shikoba had left the chamber, Amy saw the other girls in the reflection. They were all leaning in, ready to listen even though they already knew this story. Añuli noticed it too. "Eka, are you going to join us?" She called to the last girl in the room.

Eka didn't even move in response. Ever since Amy had come in Eka had sat in the corner. She was sitting with crossed legs, her hands resting on her knees with the palms up, her head tilted back so that her chin was pointing towards the ceiling, her eyes closed. Eka was on the thin side; she could almost be described as scrawny. Her hair was light brown with a silvery hue in the light of the trinkets. However, it was most obscured by a large animal skin headdress that she wore which draped down her thin shoulders and trailed to her waist. A large hoop ring hung out of her nose and a necklace that consisted of one large shell with a large piece of opal embedded in it hung around her neck. Otherwise, her outfit was traditional with nothing remarkable out it. Like the other girls, she wore face paint on her cheeks and forehead. However, hers was black and reminded Amy of shadows and night.

It was silent for a long moment as everyone waited for Eka to respond but she never did. Finally, Amy asked, "Is she alright?"

Noelani nodded, "Eka is always like that when she meditates. We only worry when it's been two or three days and she hasn't moved." Amy looked at her, surprised and Añuli quickly scolded her for moving her head. Amy watched Noelani's face to see if she was joking but it was clear she was serious about Eka.

"Since this is everyone then, I'll begin," said Añuli as she continued to methodically work on Amy's hair. "Although our traditions began during the time of our fathers' grandfathers' grandfathers' fathers, during the time of Kojat the Bear Fighter the story that's most important to you is only seven years old..."

_For generations the people of the islands had offered handmade items to the sea when the seasons and signs were right in order to express their gratitude to the goddess for the bounty and protection. This had grown into a festival which was the most sacred and cherished time for all those living on the islands. For months they would work hard making their offerings and at the appointed time they would give them to the sea, throwing water in a traditional dance which ended with a torch-lit feast on the shore. _

_However, seven years ago the people were blessed when the goddess herself appeared before the beginning of the festivities. To show her honor, the ancestors had never spoken her sacred name and so it had been lost over the generations. So, the goddess told the people her name; Merana. She said that she was greatly pleased with the loyalty of the islanders, so much so that she now desired a spiritual offering from the tribe. She told the chief, shamans, and tribal elders that this year and the next six years hence that she would call one of their own to the sea. The chosen girl would be blessed with powers even beyond those of the shamans. She would become a priestess of the goddess and live with her in the temple beneath the waves. Because of the chosen girl, prosperity would never leave the tribe. Even though she had to leave behind her family and her life, the goddess promised to blessed her family with great abundance for their sacrifice._

_The elders were most surprised by the goddess's proclamation but as she departed, Merana left a great display of the ocean's power so that none questioned her. Word spread quickly through the village and the people were left in bewilderment and wonder. However, none dared to question the goddess or the decision of the tribal elders._

_The night of the festival's closing was overcast not only by clouds but also by confusion. Who would be chosen? What would happen? Would the goddess herself appear again? The ceremonial torches were lit and the final offerings vanished beneath the surf. As customary, the chief lit the bonfire and the music began for the dance. However, an unusual wind blew through the crowd. All went silent, even the instruments, even the animals._

"_I hear her...she's calling me," said the chief's daughter, Noelani with a distant expression. The chief, Kahaleitzli, called out to her but she did not respond. She walked to the ocean._

_She walked onto the gentle, incoming tidal waves and stepped into the seafoam. The water did not slow her down, she continued with the grace befitting the chief's daughter, walking without fear or hesitation. The people looked on in wonder. Although she continued out to sea she did not sink—only her feet and ankles were submerged. The salty wind ruffled her hair and clothing and the waves lapped at her shins. The people knew the ocean was deep and yet Noelani walked upon it as if it was the shore._

_She walked until she was difficult to discern from the darkness. There, she stopped. She stood calmly, with open arms as if to embrace something unseen. Before the eyes of all, a large, single wave arose. It broke directly over the girl and in that moment she was gone. However, after the wave crashed it did not ripple. The ocean went completely still as if it was a sheet of glass. The clouds in the sky parted revealing all the stars in all their brilliance, including Noisavi. From beneath the surface of the waves all the trinkets that had been given for an offering began to glow. The ocean mirrored the sky and the sky mirrored the ocean—each with countless pinpoints of light blazing brightly against the darkness. _

_The magnificence of the moment stirred deeply within every islander. Tears formed in all eyes. The grace of the goddess, the honor of the sacrifice, the peace of the land as well as the sadness of the loss and the magnitude of the power came together. Sadness, joy, peace, remembrance...it was all too much for each heart to bear. _

_A lone instrumentalist stood with his lyre. He began to play the sacred song, the song of nature laid down by the ancestors. He played alone as the animals resumed their nightly calls. Never before had the people been more akin to the land. One by one, they all began to dance. They danced to show their hope and sorrow, their joy and pain. And in this manner, the festival closed._

"And, from that point on, every year since, Lady Merana has called one of us to join her," finished Añuli.

Amy had listened in rap silence. Shikoba had been correct; Añuli was a very powerful storyteller. Amy felt as if she was living each moment—as if she was an islander watching the celebrations. Her heart ached with them and she was surprised to find a tear in her own eye. Even now she could still see the starry sea on the back of her eyelids. She could remember firsthand what it felt like to sink beneath those waves—to see the glittering gold of the aquatic starfield, to feel to serene peace and warmth of their magic.

"So, we are her priestesses, chosen to serve her however she may need. In return, she blesses our families and trains us in magic. It will be the same for you now, Amy," added Noelani.

"Me?" asked Amy, in surprise. "I'm going to learn magic?"

"Without a doubt," answered Shikoba with a smile as she entered carrying an armload of tribal attire. "I am sure you have great potential, otherwise Lady Merana wouldn't have chosen you."

Amy paused a moment as she considered the prospect when a different idea about the story crossed her mind, "Does...this mean you never see your family again?"

"While it is true we have never been to the surface since we came; it's not true that we don't see our families," answered Noelani as she helped Shikoba with the pile of clothes. She turned, noticing Amy's confused expression in the mirror. "We can visit them in dreams."

"In dreams?"

"Yes, Lady Merana takes care of her own," said Kilikina. "When Noisavi shines above our village we can walk the paths of dreams and communicate with our families. They know of our honor and we can see how Lady Merana has blessed them. She always repays double what is done to her."

"And Lady Merana will teach you how to do the same," Añuli chimed in. She finished tying the ends of Amy's hair together. "Now, what do you think?"

Amy tilted her head to the left and then to the right, using her peripheral vision to catch the reflection of the new style in the mirror. Añuli had tightly French-braided her hair twice down the left and right sides of her scalp all the way to the nap of her neck. From there, the braids pulled away from her skull and hung partway down her shoulder blades where they were tied with a ribbon and a shell. It made her look older by a year or two.

"I really like it!" Amy exclaimed with complete sincerity. "Thank you!"

"Now for the rest of you," said Noelani. She handed Amy the outfit that she and Shikoba had selected. Amy held it up, noticing it was a single piece dress similar to the one Añuli was wearing. It had straps made of animal fur and buttons made of wooden beads. She was also handed an assortment of shell necklaces, bead bracelets, leather arm straps, and wooden bangles to choose from. It was very different from anything she had ever worn before but it seemed comfortable. A new part of her was eager for the new fashion and wanted to wear it immediately.

"Thank you," she said again, genuinely.

"Go change, then we'll add the finishing touches," encouraged Añuli. She helped Amy rise out of the chair and gently nudged her in the back towards the corridor so that she could find a place to change.

After a few minutes, Amy returned wearing the tribal outfit. Although her skin was comparatively pale to the other girls in the room she now looked as if she belonged. The outfit was slightly long which gave her room to grow. It also complimented her new hair style and her eye color with greens, browns, and other earth tones. She choose to not wear as much jewelry as the other girls which helped to maintain her innocent appearance.

"Oh, you look like the little sister I never had!" cooed Shikoba in approval.

"Thanks," said Amy, beaming. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if she had never been more content in her whole life. "I really do like it."

"We're not done yet," said Añuli.

She gestured back to the chair by the mirror. Amy obediently walked over and sat down, wondering what more she needed to have done. Añuli pulled out a small carrying basket with several identical pots in it. She opened the first and stirred it with a brush that was buried at the bottom of the basket. Amy leaned over her elbow quizzically.

"Face paint?" she asked. Añuli nodded.

"Do a light design," suggested Noelani. "That's the only magic element Lady Merana doesn't have a priestess for yet. And I believe it is most fitting for our youngest sister."

"I couldn't agree more," replied Añuli. She pulled the brush out with a moderate quantity of yellow paint on it. "Don't move too much. And don't worry, I'm as good as my mother."

Amy would have nodded or vocally replied but Añuli had already begun to paint her face and she didn't want to mess her up. Without moving her head, Amy shifted her eyes over and looked at Añuli again. She felt mentally ashamed for not noticing the similarities earlier. _"Noijatat is her mother,"_ she thought.

Kilikina watched them work, noticing the focused expression on Añuli's face and the intricate pattern she was creating across Amy's cheekbones. "It's not too difficult to see why Lady Merana chose you, Añuli," she complimented. "An accomplished face painted and an expert at reading the ancient runes and writings of our people." She sighed slightly. "All I am is just a dancer. It's really not as important in comparison."

"You're the best dancer our tribe has ever had!" protested Noelani. "Be proud of that. Lady Merana saw deep potential with in you and chose you out of all the others. You should never consider yourself less important."

"I know how you feel," agreed Shikoba. "I am only a swimmer. I sometimes feel jealous of Eka and Chiamaka who actually teach Lady Merana how to read the signs in nature."

"That is their gift and sharing it is how they repay Lady Merana's kindness," said Noelani. "And I am glad they are able to help our lady learn the ancient ways of our people. It has made her stronger and better able to bless our people. I have no reason to begrudge them."

"It's all because of Lady Merana's grace," agreed Shikoba. "None of us would be here if not for her compassion."

"And benevolence," added Noelani, reverently although slightly dreamy. "And her strength and wisdom."

"Don't forget her generosity," said Kilikina, nodding in agreement. In fact, all the girls were nodding almost in unison. They all wore the same distant, content expressions, even Amy.

"She's wonderful," sighed Shikoba.

"And don't forget, beautiful," added Añuli as she paused a moment to get more paint on her brush. She then turned back to Amy and bit her lower lip in concentration.

Amy stopped nodding in agreement to let Añuli work. She was glad that she had mentioned Merana's beauty. If Añuli hadn't Amy was going to. Although they had only met today Amy already knew Merana was perfect—a true goddess. The others felt the same way. Serenity washed over them like a starry sea, purifying their thoughts and emotions with nothing but adoration for the sea witch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Merana still hovered around her cauldron, occasionally throwing a powder or a dried plant into it. The cauldron continued to boil and steam, obscuring all visions from it. Impatience was crossing Merana's face as she continued to work, attempting to clear the haze surrounding her unfolding plot. She growled slightly in frustration as she tightly gripped a handful of ingredients. She practically threw them into the cauldron which emitted a thick, dense puff of green smoke and then went still as glass.

"At last!" she explained with dark excitement.

The potion inside the cauldron was completely still. Despite being boiling hot, it did not bubble. Steam seeped from the metal edges but not from the middle, allowing an unobstructed view of a scene miles and miles away. She could see Delphi Beach as clearly as if she had been standing on its sands. A somber crowd had gathered there. Daisies floated on the surf as if the waves were white-capped. There was hardly a dry eye present, sniffling and sobs could be heard.

There was a sudden exclamation of surprise followed by murmurings of wonder. The goddess Shinwa appeared before the onlookers. However, it wasn't hard to see that it wasn't actually her. She was transparent—only a vision of herself broadcast from her temple on a continent far away. She greeted the crowd soberly and expressed her deepest remorse over the most recent tragedy.

Merana laughed, nearly cackling, "Shinwa you're a fool! Does anything go on in that empty head of yours? The girls have much more value to me alive. But go on, think the runt is dead. It works perfectly for me. No one will look for her this way—as if they'd even be able to find her if they tried." She talked with sinister joy, enjoying her unheard gloating. The light from the cauldron illuminated her facial features in an almost disturbing way, making her look completely malevolent. Perhaps this reflection was the most accurate.

Merana watched the body-less funeral continue as if it was a drama, enjoying every moment of sorrow. She chuckled under her breath when those gathered told memories of Amy's life; she even laughed allowed when Amy's sister broke into powerful sobs. She mocked those who comforted and jeered at those who weeped.

"You are all liars," she told the images in the cauldron. "None of you cared about her when she was there. She wasn't worth your time or sP." She snorted disdainfully. "But now, I've made her a celebrity! No one in Subeta can escape her name! She is an icon of tragic innocence and loss." Merana smirked at her own plan, enjoying her evil details. "This way, you'll never be able to harm her when she appears against you as _my_ apprentice! Your own consciences will be my victory!"

She shifted her mermaid-like tail, getting more comfortable as she watched the gathering for her own amusement. She hovered over the cauldron, occasionally sprinkling a crushed leaf over it to change the angle of the scene. She let it shift to a large vessel with a motley, teary-eyed crew.

"You were the perfect pawns," Merana said to the image. "Perfect and perfectly idiotic." She chuckled at her own brilliance. "I told you the final offering would be a young, spunky, and innocent girl. Must have been too difficult to remember with your inebriated brain. So you kidnapped three?" She laughed again, amused by the memory. "But, you took the right one in the end and that's all that matters."

_Merana waited in hiding along the pirates' cove, looking for one who would wander alone. At last, one staggered from the port, a half-filled bottle swinging from his uncoordinated hand. Merana circled around him, hiding her form behind one of the many rocky outcroppings along the beach. With a voice like the wind she whispered deception to him, coating lies about heroism and rescuing from the evil islanders. He believed her coaxing and staggered back towards the ship with a newly contrived rescue mission all of her own making._

She threw a handful of ashes from the pouch on her waist into the cauldron. This time, the scene revealed was the village on the Omen Islands. The islanders sat around a roaring bonfire, telling stories and sharing drinks from coconuts. Unlike the previous image, this one showed peace and contentment. Merana nudged the angle until Kahaleitzli came into focus.

"You too were an excellent pawn," she continued. "Unfortunately, I had to make it so no one from the outside speaks to you. No one can know the girls are alive or that they can walk the dream time. They must believe they all perished to allow for my final preparations. Of course, no one will speak to you now. They all see your tribe as evil and barbaric. The pirates ensured that—with a little coaxing from me. The whole of Subeta will avoid you in fear of their own lives." A dark and sinister grin spread broadly across her face. "You were the perfect scapegoat. You took all the blame, Kahaleitzli. Even that bimbo Shinwa was satisfied with holding you solely accountable!"

With a dramatic gestured she threw the entire contents of the pouch including the pouch itself into the cauldron. With a loud rumble that caused the whole chamber to reverberate, the cauldron began to ooze a thick, black smoke like tar. Merana leaned over it, the shaded light eerily emitting off of her distorted features. Her mouth was open in a convoluted laugh as she gestured over the pot, murmuring incantations that called on the spirits of nature under her breath. For her this was new magic although it had ancient traditions rooted in the islands. Eka and Chiamaka had proudly taught it to her, letting her access all the forces that dwelt on the Omen Islands.

"Spirits, signs and stars," she coaxed. "Show thy course in one year's time. Show me thy alignments, bestow thy insight upon mine eyes." Although she spoke softly, the power beneath her words felt like thunder, causing the very air to crack with unimagined power.

The cauldron reflected a starry midnight sky with Noisavi shining brightly in the center. The moon was gone. The surf shone like the stars as the trinkets glittered with their faint latent magic. It was barely enough to show seven silhouettes standing perfectly still upon the silent shore. The last of torches burned out, nearly letting complete darkness seize the night again. However, a spell began to form in the hands of each figure, lighting up their faces to reveal Merana's seven acolytes. Each spell was a different color, representing each of the magic spells on Subeta; fire, magma, wind, water, earth, darkness, and light. By far the most noticeable was the golden glow coming from the shortest girl.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Merana with nearly uncontrolled excitement. "I knew there was more to that girl than simply looking like Shinwa. She does have deep magic potential!" Her eyes swept over the vision of the other six girls in a years time. "Oh, yes, they do all have great potential...all those from the Omen Islands have magic heritage buried within. That is why all their handmande trinkets contain magic for me to manipulate. But these six—they are exceptional!"

Merana leaned closer towards the cauldron, keeping her head far enough away so that her long hair did not disturb the surface. "Show me the course I must follow to achieve my goal. Show me if the powers of earth, sea, and sky will lend their fullest strength."

The scene did not shift. Instead, it continued moving. The stillness of the ocean was broken when the spell from Merana's apprentices accumulated and broke like a shockwave over the entire island. A large wave, almost like a tsunami, rose. On it rode a very familiar finned figure.

"YES!" Merana exuberantly exclaimed. "My years of patience and work will finally pay off. In one year's time the elements will align. My perfect coven of seven will break the enchantment that binds me here. And then, together we will travel to the mainland." She laughed loudly and evilly with happiness, caught up in her own euphoria. "Don't worry Shinwa, I always repay doubt what is done to me!"


End file.
